1. Field of the Invention
In internal combustion engines, fuel rails are used, which serve to contain injection valves that supply fuel to the individual combustion chambers of the engine. The aim is to distribute the fuel to the individual injection valves as uniformly is possible, which applies to both conventional fuel supply systems and returnless fuel supply systems. Injection valves inserted into fuel rails are subsequently affixed to the fuel rail by means of securing clamps. Then the injection valves are electrically contacted by means of individual plugs from the wiring harness of the internal combustion engine.
2. Prior Art
The subject of DE 37 25 980 A1 is a device for electrically contacting electromagnetically actuatable fuel injection valves. In order to prevent the electrical contacting of fuel injection valves for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines, the invention proposes plugging individual electric plugs, which are each connected to an electronic control unit, one after the other onto each of the individual fuel injection valves. According to this embodiment, the individual plugs associated with each of the fuel injection valves are connected to a common contacting strip. The common contacting strip can be fastened to the internal combustion engine by means of screws. The common contacting strip is connected to the electronic control unit by means of cables.
DE 39 07 764 A1 relates to a fuel rail for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines. This fuel rail includes at least one fuel injection valve and one valve support that has at least one axially open stepped receiving bore for the fuel injection valve, which bore is connected to a fuel supply line. The receiving bore is surrounded by an end flange on which the fuel injection valve is axially supported by means of a collar element. The end flange of the valve support and the collar of fuel the injection valve are embodied as reciprocally corresponding parts of a bayonet lock.
DE 43 25 980 A1 relates to a device for the joint electrical contacting of a number of electrically excitable units of internal combustion engines.
The device for the joint electrical contacting of a number of units includes contact pins for electrical contacting. In addition, a printed circuit board with strip conductors is provided, which extends over all of the units, and is provided with a housing for protecting the printed circuit board, which extends in the longitudinal direction of the printed circuit board and at least partially encompasses it. The multiplicity of electrically excitable units, in particular electromagnetically actuatable fuel injection valves, are connected directly to the strip conductors of the printed circuit board by means of the contact pins; the printed circuit board has elastic expansion loops for longitudinal compensation. The contact pins of the units are inserted into contact pin receiving openings of the printed circuit board and are connected to the strip conductors by means of welding.
DE 195 46 441 A1 discloses a fuel rail for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines, which supplies at least two fuel injection valves. The fuel rail includes a fuel supply conduit with a number of valve receptacles that corresponds to the number of fuel injection valves to be supplied. The valve receptacles include valve receptacle openings, which communicate directly with the fuel supply conduit and into which the fuel injection valves can be inserted so that the valve receptacles at least partially encompass fuel injection valves. Electrical lines for electrically contacting the at least two fuel injection valves in the fuel rail, which is embodied as a shaped plastic part, are integrated directly into this fuel rail, the electrical lines being sheathed in plastic over most of their length. The electrical lines extend in the form of flat bands in the fuel rail. The electrical lines extend largely along the longitudinal span of the fuel rail, i.e. along the fuel supply conduit; in the vicinity of a valve receptacle, each electrical line is bent in order to be routed to contact elements of the fuel injection valves.